hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Hide
12:58 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL GET KICKED Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:58 TrueCobalion * ' : Last time on Total Drama' * ' : We went to a temple' * ' : (Dawn) returned' * ' : And (Dakota) and (Molly) were eliminated!' * ' : Who will be eliminated now on...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' THEME TALK 12:59 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Yes our team won 12:59 Amazing Hijotee (molly) Yay! 12:59 BoysCanLikeItToo (Zoey) : YAY! 12:59 TrueCobalion * ' : Molly!?' 12:59 Amazing Hijotee (molly) I'm back baby! 12:59 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Oh Boy 12:59 TrueCobalion * ' : And Zoey!?' 12:59 Ickabod1100 (chef) : hu this is boring 12:59 Amazing Hijotee (molly) (troll) 12:59 TrueCobalion * ' : This is wierd' 12:59 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Lol 12:59 TrueCobalion * ' : Well guess what!?' 12:59 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : Oh wait, was I out 12:59 Amazing Hijotee (molly) Fine, I'll go 1:00 TrueCobalion * ' : Today's challenge is to do hide and seek!' 1:00 Amazing Hijotee (molly) *explodes* 1:00 Lettucecow (cody) *conf* I haven't been set on fire in a long time! My curse is finally gone! *randomly catches on fire* OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! *burns down the conf* 1:00 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still having his seizure* 1:00 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Hide and Seek? 1:00 TrueCobalion * ' : Zoey aka (commando) will try to find you!' 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : Um...okay. *goes commando* 1:00 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Hide & Seek, cool 1:00 TrueCobalion * ' : Last person standing wins for their team!' 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : HAHAHAHAAHAH 1:00 Glenn31 ... 1:00 TrueCobalion * ' : GO!' 1:00 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Commando! 1:00 Ickabod1100 (chef) : why don't I 1:00 Glenn31 give me that faggot! 1:00 Lettucecow (vin) Heh, I can easily do this 1:00 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Fine 1:00 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Hides* 1:00 Lettucecow (vin) Oh great, pony boy 1:00 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *punches imposter* Hell no! 1:00 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *hides* 1:00 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) I love you Vin 1:00 TrueCobalion * ' : Hide!' 1:00 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Since he's a skeleton he buries himself allive* 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *chews a rock* 1:00 Lettucecow (vin) *stabs imposter* 1:00 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *stabs imposter* (Glenn) : Hmm 1:01 Lettucecow (vin) wow, you're learning pony boy 1:01 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I guess we can agree on some things 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo OMG VV STAHP THATS SHIT IS FUCKING SCARY 1:01 The Villainous Vulture xD 1:01 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay 10 more seconds!' 1:01 The Villainous Vulture he is a skeleton though :P 1:01 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hides* 1:01 TrueCobalion * ' : TIMES UP!' 1:01 Lettucecow (cody) *is on fire* CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! 1:01 TrueCobalion * ' : Go get them commando!' 1:01 Ickabod1100 (chef) : go zoey 1:01 Lettucecow (cody) *runs into the lake* Ahhhh... 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : digs scott up* (commando) : YOU. FUCKING. SUCK. *rips his skull off* 1:02 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Stabs Zoey with a bone* Fuck you. 1:02 Glenn31 (Glenn) : We're Apples to the Core 1:02 Lettucecow (cody) *sets on fire while hes underwater* HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE???? 1:02 TrueCobalion * ' : Scott is caught!' 1:02 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hides under a bed* 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : Hmm, lnowing cody, he probably caught on fire. *runs to lake* 1:02 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *runs and hides* 1:02 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : -_- *Skull bites her hand* 1:02 Lettucecow (cody) *runs out of the lake on fire and runs into the forest* 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : OWW! *smashes his skull agains a rock and runs to lake* 1:02 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *sniffs* Cody? 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *sees cody* He was on fire underwater? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?? 1:03 Lettucecow (cody) CRAP CRAP CRAP! *sets the whole forest on fire* (cody) .....**** 1:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *throws apple at Commando* 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : OH MY GOD! 1:03 TrueCobalion (Cody) (Mike) (Vin) (Glenn) (Dawn) (Antonio) (Bianca) 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *runs into the forest* 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *In a cave* 1:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *sitting on tree* (Derp) 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *blending in and becoming one with nature* 1:03 Lettucecow (cody) *running out of the forest* OMG OMG OMG! 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *yanks glenns tree out of the ground* 1:03 Lettucecow (cody) HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE??? 1:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : D: 1:03 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *in sancuary* 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Disguises himself as the floor of the cave* 1:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : AAAAAAAAAH 1:03 TrueCobalion * ' : Glenn is caught!' 1:04 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Giggle at the Ghostlies, Giggle at the Ghostlies! 1:04 TrueCobalion (Mike) (Cody) (Vin) (Bianca) (Antonio) (Dawn) 1:04 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *disguises as a statue* 1:04 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *throws apple at Bianca* 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *tackles cody, but also catches on fire* FUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUK 1:04 Lettucecow (CODY) *runnning around in a circle, catching everything on fire* CRAP CRAP CRAP! (cody) AHHHH!!! 1:04 TrueCobalion * ' : Cody is caught!' * ' : And on fire!' 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *moves head slightly, making the apple zoom past her head* 1:04 Lettucecow (cody) *jumps into the lake* 1:04 Glenn31 (Elsa) : *freezes Cody* 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *gets off of cody and runs on fire* FUKFUKFUKFUKFUK 1:04 Glenn31 (Elsa) : THERE! 1:04 TrueCobalion (Bianca) (Antonio) (Mike) (Vin) (Dawn) 1:04 Lettucecow (cody) **burns through the ice* (cody) CRAP CRAP CRAP! 1:04 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Hides* 1:05 Scottney + Fang Where did Elsa come from in here? 1:05 Ickabod1100 (noah) * hides in the forest 1:05 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *walks into the cave, unknowiinlgy walking all over antonio* 1:05 Glenn31 (Elsa) : *makes a snow cloud over Commando* 1:05 TrueCobalion * ' : Two grapplers and three crypts left!' 1:05 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Cannot feel it* 1:05 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *hides in sanctuary* 1:05 Ickabod1100 (chef) :hello 1:05 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *follows Zoey and jumps on Antonio repeatedly* 1:05 TrueCobalion * ' : ...' 1:05 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Still doesn't move* TDfan10 has joined the chat. 1:05 Ickabod1100 (noah) : hello 1:05 Glenn31 (Glenn) : CUNT CUNT CUNT CUNT! 1:06 Lettucecow noah isn't in 1:06 TrueCobalion * ' : Noah' * ' : Get out!' 1:06 Glenn31 (Elsa) : *makes it snow over Zoey* 1:06 Ickabod1100 (noah) : come on dude 1:06 Lettucecow (vin) I got this 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : Man, i gotta shit. *crouches and shits on antonios face* 1:06 TDfan10 (dawn) What are we doing again? nvm 1:06 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *disguises as a statue* 1:06 TDfan10 bye 1:06 TrueCobalion * ' : You are hiding Dawn' 1:06 Lettucecow (vin) *stabs noah* 1:06 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Zoey... 1:06 TrueCobalion * ' : Just be careful' 1:06 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Still hiding* 1:06 The Villainous Vulture (AntoniO) : *Disappears before she unloads* 1:06 Glenn31 (Glenn) : That's Antonio..... . 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : AHA! *tackles antonio* 1:07 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Twists and kicks her in the stomach* (Antonio) : Hello Madam. 1:07 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *throws apple at commando*# 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *sleeping in cabin* Zzz...Zz....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.................................. 1:07 TrueCobalion * ' : Antonio is caught!' 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : AAAGH! TDfan10 has left the chat. 1:07 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *stands over Bianca's bed ominously holding a hatchet* 1:07 TrueCobalion (Bianca) (Mike) (vin) (Dawn) 1:07 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : How are you doing Zoey? 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) *uses his knife to cut the hatchet handle off* 1:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Two versus two' 1:08 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *stays still* 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) NO glenn 1:08 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I hope the kick didn't hurt 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Zzz... 1:08 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *holding up hatchet* (die) 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) Thats my job 1:08 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hatchet falls on Bianca's face* 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Just..want to..be liked....zzz.. 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) 0.0 1:08 Glenn31 (Glenn) : NOBODY LIKES YOU! 1:08 Lettucecow (Vin) crap! *runs away* 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *wakes up and sees the hatchet blade, then rolls off the bed before it hits* 1:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Since this is taking a bit longer than I expected...' 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : WHAT THE HELL? 1:08 TrueCobalion * ' : CHEF!' 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) HAVE FUN WITH THAT PONY BOY! 1:08 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (sick) (Glenn) : *runs* 1:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Help Commando hunt down the contestants!' 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (BIANCA) : ILL KILL ALL OF YOU FAGGOTS! *grabs glenn by the penis while he runs, and hit rips off* it* (commando) : *tackles vin* 1:09 Amazing Hijotee Eww 1:09 Glenn31 (Glenn) : HAH! I DON'T HAVE ONE! 1:09 Lettucecow (vin) 0.0 * 1:09 Amazing Hijotee (vin) Aww 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : O_O 1:09 Lettucecow (vin) Get offa me 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) :* 1:09 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I'm not surprised 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *beats vin's ass* 1:09 TrueCobalion * ' : Vin is caught!' 1:09 Lettucecow (vin) WOWOWOWO! Mommy! 1:09 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *silent* 1:09 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *grows one and le runs* 1:09 TrueCobalion (Mike) (Dawn) (Bianca 1:09 Amazing Hijotee (vin) Want me to make it bigger? 1:09 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Kicks Zoey in the head* He's had enough* 1:09 TrueCobalion * (Bianca) 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *goes back to sleep* 1:09 Glenn31 (Glenn) : ZOEY! BIANCA'S OVER HERE! 1:09 Lettucecow (vin) *kills imposter* (vin) No. 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : HMM? *runs to bianca* 1:10 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *whispers to Zoey* Bianca's in bed 1:10 TrueCobalion * ' : One grappler left!' 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : OH FUCK NO! *climbs a tree* 1:10 Glenn31 ... She was in bed DOES SHE SLEEP IN THE FOREST!? 1:10 Amazing Hijotee (commando) *catches Bianca* 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *climbs up to bianca* HAHAHAHAHAH 1:10 TrueCobalion * ' : Bianca is caught!' 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (poker face) 1:10 TrueCobalion (Mike) (Dawn) 1:10 Glenn31 (laugh) ... oh Glenn31 has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo bch 1:10 TrueCobalion * ' : One person on each team' Glenn31 has joined the chat. 1:11 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Still hiding* 1:11 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *jumps through the trees searching for Antonio* 1:11 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *acting like a statue* 1:11 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Aoppears behind Glenn* Boo. Appears*] 1:11 Glenn31 (Glenn) : D: 1:11 Lettucecow (vin) *tip toes to mike and pushes a flaming cody next to him* 1:11 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *freezes* 1:11 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Looking for me? 1:11 Lettucecow (cody) CRAP CRAP CRAP 1:11 Glenn31 (Elsa) : Oops :P 1:11 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay1' 1:11 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Kicks Glenn out of the tree* 1:11 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Turns out to be cardboard* 1:12 Lettucecow (VIN) HAVE FUN WITH THAT MIKE! AHAHA 1:12 Amazing Hijotee (495) Hey guys! 1:12 TrueCobalion * ' : Every contestant that got caught will now help find (Dawn) or (Mike) !' * ' : 495?' 1:12 Amazing Hijotee (495) Yes 1:12 TrueCobalion * ' : I thought you were at the temple?' 1:12 Amazing Hijotee (495) Where is Glenn, I love him? :D 1:12 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) *Hiding* 1:12 TrueCobalion * ' : O.o' 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : *grabs dawn by the hair and yanks her weave of* off* 1:12 Lettucecow (Vin) *pushes a flaming cody onto mike* 1:12 Amazing Hijotee (495) I came back for you, Glenn! 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : O_O 1:12 Lettucecow (cody) **** *** ** (VIN) GOT HIM 1:12 TrueCobalion * ' : Dawn has been caught!' 1:12 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Drags Glenn to 495* 1:12 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) YES 1:12 TrueCobalion * ' : CRYPTS WIN!' 1:12 Lettucecow (vin) **** 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *goes back to sleep* 1:13 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent! 1:13 TrueCobalion * ' : Grapplers will now get elimination, again!' 1:13 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Oh Yeah 1:13 Lettucecow (cody) CRAP CRAP CRAP! STUPID CURSE 1:13 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ' : Okay everyone call a letter' 1:13 Lettucecow (cody) whos on our teem? 1:13 TrueCobalion * ' : (Vin) (Cody) (Scott) and (Dawn)' 1:13 Lettucecow (cody) d (vin) d 1:13 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : D 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo (BIANCA) : V. :D 1:14 Scottney + Fang (dawn) V 1:14 TrueCobalion * ' : Dawn and Vin are low!' * ' : Okay everyone vote for the loser!' 1:14 Lettucecow (vin) Dawn! (cody) Dawn 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : CAN I VOTE?! 1:14 Amazing Hijotee (vin) D : I like space! 1:14 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Vin 1:14 The Villainous Vulture (scott) : Dawn 1:14 TrueCobalion * ' : Yes Commaando' 1:14 Scottney + Fang (danw) Vin 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo (commando) : Vin. 1:14 TrueCobalion * ' : Well' 1:14 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) Me 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Vin needs to leave before I kill him. 1:14 Teamdarkfan4 (mal) Vin 1:14 Lettucecow (vin) Dawn voted for herself 1:14 TrueCobalion * ' : Dawn is out!' 1:14 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Vin 1:14 Lettucecow (vin) YES! 1:14 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) Yay! 1:14 TrueCobalion * ' : See ya Dawn!' 1:14 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) *explodes* 1:14 Scottney + Fang Excuse Me Hijotee? 1:14 Lettucecow (vin) you're all LUCKY! You hear me? 1:14 TrueCobalion * ' : Thats it for...' * ' : Total..' 1:15 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *masturbates to Fluttershy* 1:15 TrueCobalion * ' : Drama...' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' 1:15 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:15 The Villainous Vulture Gonna go eat 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *gives vin the death glare, filling his head with fear and nightmares*